


Fever

by transalucard



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Adrian and Sypha worry, i can never decide if i want to use Adrian or Alucard, sick trevor is stupid, singing adrian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 15:11:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15709764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transalucard/pseuds/transalucard
Summary: An ill Trevor Belmont is the last thing Wallachia needs, so it's up to Adrian and Sypha to make sure he actually gets some rest





	Fever

If there was one thing without dispute in all of Wallachia, it was that Trevor Belmont was the most stubborn person on the Earth. Or at least, that’s what Adrian assumed everyone knew. Because there was no way word hadn’t travelled half way across the country that Trevor was an obnoxious force to be reckoned with, and the fever that was slowly making it way through the hunters’ body was blatant proof. The runny nose, labored breaths, reddened eyes, burning skin, and a hacking cough should have been enough to put even the strongest of human men out of commission for at least a day. But not Trevor Belmont. No, he had _insisted_ upon continuing their quest, hiking through dense trees and up rugged paths, all the while looking a step away from death.

At first, Adrian had seen Trevors actions as practically admirable, since there truly wasn’t anything more attractive than someone willing to push forward through obstacles to achieve a goal. It was the main reason Adrian had teased Trevor about how worn he looked, and even assured Sypha that there was no reason for them to stay another day in a city which no longer needed their help. But after hours of watching the man nearly black out, and countless turned down offers to sit and rest; Adrian had become entirely fed up, one more cough away from knocking the hunter unconscious and dragging him under a tree to sleep.

Thankfully, it was Sypha who had already devised a plan to get Trevor to the nearest town and in a proper bed before sun down. Adrian had to applaud her ability to take them off course and to a small village several miles away from their planned destination, and though he didn’t say anything outright, he was perfectly aware that she’d caught on to his knowledge of the plan hours before they arrived at the quaint inn. And once paid for, Trevor finally took the bait and simply assumed they were safely within the walls of the city they’d originally set out for.

Now however, Adrian and Sypha sat side by side each other on one bed, silently debating what to do as they stared over at Trevors sleeping form on the mattress across the room. His breaths were coming out in painful sounding wheezes, and although they’d hurried to get most of his clothing off and press a cold cloth to his forehead, a sheen of sweat still stuck to him that gave his dark skin a sickly hue. Adrian could hear the way Trevors heart pounded in his chest, the blood rushing through his system to fight against the infection. His heightened ability to hear was amplifying that heartbeat until it began to sound like loud drums surrounding the interior of the room. It was maddening.

“What can we do?” The dhampir finally questioned, breaking the silence between them as he forced his eyes off Trevor and turned to fully acknowledge Sypha.

“I’m not sure right now, but… I’d say our best option is to allow him to rest while I go see if the market has any medicinal herbs. It might be a long shot in such a small village but, it’s worth trying, right?” She suggested, moving as she spoke to grab her cloak and fasten it around her shoulders. “Keep an eye on his temperature. And make sure he sleeps as soundly as possible.” She added, already taking steps towards the door before pausing and looking back to Adrian with a nervousness in her eyes that was by no means comforting. He could sense that she wanted to say more. Probably wanted to try to reassure him that ‘of course it wasn’t his fault Trevor was so ill’. But it was. If he hadn’t been so sure of Trevor earlier, odds were they wouldn’t have even risked walking through the forest.

She ended up leaving without acknowledging the aura she’d created, and left Adrian to tend to Trevor at his bedside.

He immediately went to take the cloth from his forehead and dip it in a bucket of cool water, wringing it out before dabbing at the beads of sweat that collected on Trevors temples. This fever was unrelenting, the type that would make Adrian hesitate to come closer were he more human than vampire. But the worst part was his inability to do anything about it. He berated himself for not having spent more time watching his mother care for her ill patients. He wished he could remember at any point in which she’d given him tips or allowed him to come close and comfort the sick and dying. But there was nothing in his memories that stood out. The dhampirs restlessness grew even more when Trevor began to stir in his sleep, brows furrowing in pain as weak sounds of struggle left his mouth.

Adrian knew it must have been a fever induced nightmare that was interrupting the rest that Trevor so desperately needed, he’d experienced them himself when he was younger and so much more prone to falling ill. He could fondly recall his mother holding him against her chest, rocking him as a child in her arms, singing a faint lullaby to block out the other noises that swarmed in his dreams. It was always the singing that helped to calm him the most.

There was only a moment of hesitation before Adrian chose which course of action to take; deciding that even if Trevor woke up and remembered enough to ridicule the man until the end of his existence, it was worth it. Slowly, he moved his cool hands to hold Trevors face, the pads of his thumbs rubbing gently over the lines that creased his brow until he could at the very least appear more at peace. He leaned down, letting their foreheads rest against one another, and shut his eyes before finally beginning to hum a wordless tune. Adrian wasn’t sure if it was the exact melody his mother had sang to him, but it was soft, and rumbled out of his throat in a peaceful manner.

To his delight, Trevors reaction was nearly immediate; the body beneath him losing all tension that it held as the pained noises ceased. He might have celebrated were it not for his concentration being placed so intently on the hunters’ wellbeing. One of his hands moved to brush back Trevors sweat dampened hair while the other moved down to rest his palm over the mans chest, keeping track of the rise and fall with each intake and exhale of breath. He was already fully aware that his worries were so much stronger than they should have been for a companion, for a brother in arms. But Trevor being so helpless struck Adrian as inherently _wrong._ So, he didn’t mind humming to the man until he was positive he’d be alright, and when Trevor was back on his feet again they would return to their old ways. Even if afterwards the hunter found himself singing a tune he couldn’t remember hearing before.

 


End file.
